The BCE Stunt Show: Part 1/Transcript
Intro Card Shows "The BCE Stunt Show: Part 1" Written by Collins M. and Nadjib M. Produced by: Nadjib M. and Eugen P. Art Directed by Eugen P. and Felipe S. Animation Directed by Collins M. Directed by Collins M. and Felipe S. cuts to Antarctica {Eugenbross breathes in and out}} Eugenbross: Where am I? Am I in Antartica? {Eugenbross gets flown away by the wind} Eugenbross: Hello? Is anyone here? Hmmm.... scene dissapears Eugenbross: Finally! I'm longer in Antarcti- dissapears Eugenbross: What the- cuts to Eugenbross in his sleeping bag Eugenbross: Oh. Oh. It was just a dream. And, this city does not look like BrossVille. It looks like Egypt! -a long montage of Egypt is shown.- Eugenbross: Wait a second, is that an object show that I just saw? I'll check it out! 15 Minutes of walking later..... cuts to Saint Mark's Coptic Orthodox Cathedral Eugenbross: Wait, this isn't an object show, this is a church! Bible: Did someone say that they want to be in an object show? Eugenbross: Yeah. Bible: Alright then, Hello! My name is Bible, the host of Shape Havoc. Eugenbross: Shape Havoc? Is that based on BFDI and I.I? Bible: BASICALLY! Eugenbross: What is the prize for this object show? Bible: A 3 month vacation in the Bahamas. Eugenbross: Wow! Cool! So, speaking of introduction, who are the contestants? Are you gonna say them in alphabetical order? Bible: Yes. The contestants are Acid Guacamole, Antibubble, Apeirohedron, Aquamarine Rectangle, B, Big Teal Semicolon, Blue Circle, Blue Decagon, Blue Hexagon, Blue Nonagon, Blue Pentagon, Blue Octagon, Blue Rectangle, Blue Square, Blue Tetrahedron, Blue Triangle, Brown Cylinder, Brown Decagon, Brown Dodecagon, Brown Heptagon, Brown Hexagon, Brown Nonagon, Brown Rhombus, Brown Square, Casino Token, Celeste Decagon, Celeste Dodecagon, Celeste Hexagon, Celeste Nonagon, Celeste Octagon, Celeste Pentagon, Celeste Rhombus, Celeste Square, Celeste Triangle, Chicken Pizza, Crispbread, Cuboctahedron, Decagonal Bipyramid, Dihedron, Dollar Coin, Expanded Icosidodecahedron, GJ, Gold Circle, Gold Decagon, Gold Dodecagon, Gold Heptagon, Gold Hexagon, Gold Nonagon, Gold Octagon, Gold Pentagon, Gold Rectangle, Gold Tetrahedron, Gold Triangle Golygon, Gray Circle, Gray Dodecagon, Gray Pentagon, Gray Rectangle, Gray Square, Gray Trapezoid, Gray Triangle, Green Circle, Green Dodecagon, Green Heptagon, Green Hexagon, Green Rectangle, Green Square, Green Tetrahedron, Green Trapezoid, Green Triangle, Guacamole, Hendecahedron, Ice Cream Cake, Ice Cream Knife, J, K, Lavender Circle, Lavender Decagon, Lavender Dodecagon, Lavender Heptagon, Lavender Hexagon, Lavender Pancake, Lavender Rectangle, Lavender Square, Lavender Trapezoid, Lavender Triangle, Limeade, Lumber, Orange Circle, Orange Decagon, Orange Dodecagon, Orange Heptagon, Orange Hexagon, Orange Octagon, Orange Semicolon, Orange Square, Orange Trapezoid, Orange Triangle, Pear Juice, Pink Butter, Pink Circle, Pink Decagon, Pink Hexagon, Pink Nonagon, Pink Pentagon, Pink Octagon, Pink Rectangle, Pink Square, Psuedotriangle, Purple Circle, Purple Dodecagon, Purple Heptagon, Purple Hexagon, Purple Octagon, Purple Rectangle- Narrator: We didn't want to bore you by Bible saying the Shape Havoc contestants' names, but the rest of the contestants are Purple Square, Purple Rhombus, Purple Trapezoid, Purple Triangular Prism, Red Dodecagon, Red Nonagon, Red Octagon, Red Rectangle, Red Square, Red Octagon, Red Tetrahedron, Red Waffle, Rhombicuboctahedron, Rhombicosidodecahedron, Scalene Triangle, Teal Circle, Teal Dodecagon, Teal Heptagonal Prism, Teal Hexagon, Teal Rectangle, Teal Square, Tetradecagon, Turquoise Circle, Turquoise Cylinder, Turquoise Heptagon, Turquoise Hexagon, Turquoise Rectangle, Turquoise Square, Turquoise Tetrahedron, Turquoise Triangle, U, V, Vanilla Donut, Watermelonade, X, Yellow Circle, Yellow Dodecagon, Yellow Heptagon, Yellow Hexagon, Yellow Nonagon, Yellow Pentagon, Yellow Octagon, Yellow Rectangle, Yellow Square, Yellow Tetrahedron, Yellow Trapezoid, and Yellow Triangle. Eugenbross: What happens when you're eliminated? Bible: If you get eliminated, you will turn into an iron ball and then you'll melt for a half an hour. Eugenbross: Wow, risky. Speaking of eliminated, who are the contestants that got eliminated? Bible: Ice Cream Knife, Pink Butter, Acid Guacamole, Limeade, Apeirohedron and Expanded Icosidodecahedron. Eugenbross: Can I join? Bible: Yes. Before you start, the competition takes place in 1500 BCE. Periodically, some contests in this object show takes place in years between 600-1600 BCE. Eugenbross: Can I start now? Bible: Ye- Barneybross: NOT UNTIL I'M IN IT! ALL OBJECT SHOWS NEED ME IT, AND I MUST ALWAYS BE THE WINNER! Bugeneross: I can name loads of object shows that you'll never be in such as, Battle for Dream Island, Inanimate Insanity, Object Universe, Object Mayhem, Brawl of the Objects, Object Overload, Battle for Dream Island Again, Challenge to Win, Inanimate Insanity 2, Battle for Isle Sleep, Object Land, Mystique Island, The Strive for the Million, Article Insanity, Object Havoc, Excellent Entities, Through the Woods, Anthropomorphic World. Actually, get lost and come to think of that would be the perfect object show for you because it is crappy and dumb as that ugly face as yours. They have the perfect limbs and face to put on you and will make you look no more worse than you look now. Eugenbross: He's right. Bible: I agree with Eugenbross and Bugeneross. Barneybross: TIME TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THOSE CHUBBY HOSTS! Bugeneross: That's about 22 hosts that you're beat the crap of. Eugenbross: Why won't we start? Bible: Unless this Barney Dinosaur as a Greeny Phatom recolor gets out of my face. {Fist Thingy punches Barneybross} 31 MINUTES LATER cuts to Felipebross in his sleeping bag wakes up Felipebross: Where's Eugenbross? cuts to Eddybross in his sleeping bag Felipebross: Where's Eugenbross, Eddybross? Eddybross: I don't know, but I did hear that Eugenbross was in Antarctica. Felipebross: WHAT?!?!? eyes pop Taylorbross: Actually, Eugenbross in Antartica was a dream. cuts to 1500 BCE Bible: So Eugenbross, choose a team that you want to be part of. The Teams are Team Gas, Team Rectangle and The Ancient Candles. Eugenbross: I'll choose Team Gas. Bible: Okay then. Yellow Octagon: What's the next challenge? Bible: The 8th challenge is a 8,000 kilometer race. I got 3 racing cars for each team. Eugenbross: That shouldn't be hard. Bible: Oh yeah, one more thing. If you fall down a cliff, crash to anyone or crash into any walls, you'll have to start all over again, and if you do it more than 4 times, you will be disqualified. The team that gets to the finish line first wins, the team that gets to the finish line second will get a small prize, the team that gets to the finish line last will be up for elimination. And I have a surprise, if Team Gas wins this time, we're gonna have a double elimination. That means two people are going to be eliminated. BEGIN! Antibubble: Okay team, we can't lose this one. For real this time. Decagonal Bipyramid: I agree, for real this time. Blue Octagon: Which car should we use? Antibubble: The car with the lavender color. Pink Square: Hey! Why are the seats blue? I didn't ask to sit on the color blue because blue is boyish. Psuedotriangle: I'm a tomboy. Antibubble: Good for you that you are a tomboy, Psuedotriangle. And Pink Square, I don't care if you don't like the color blue, we need to get going or else we're going to be up for elimination. cuts to Felipebross' bedroom Felipebross: I looked everywhere in BrossVille for Eugenbross, but he didn't show up. Where could he be? We'll find out on the next part the thirty-third episode of The New Felipebross and Eddybross Show. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Transcripts Category:Completed Transcripts